


Fabric And Lace

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, cat boy george, george in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: It’s Dream’s birthday and George has a surprise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281





	Fabric And Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request by Burnt_Sticks

George felt warmth dusting across the pale skin of his face.

“What am I doing.” He whispered under his breath, tugging at the fabric that laid nicely against his thighs. His gaze fell onto the mirror in front of him. He didn’t recognize the person in front of him. His reflection was foreign to him. The pink of this cheeks still prominent, standing out against his porcelain complexion. He closed his eyes for a moment as he placed the finishing touch onto his head. The plastic ruffling his hair slightly. He didn’t even want to look at himself when he opened his eyes again. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned towards the door. His shaking hand reaching for the door nob, but he didn’t turn it just yet. He had to calm himself. Thoughts of doubt ran through his mind. What if he didn’t like it? What if this was all for nothing? George bit down on his bottom lip almost a little too hard. He sucked in a deep breath, bending down to fix the stockings on his legs. Letting the breath go that he had been holding in, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Dream had been sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. He half wondered if George had fallen into the toilet or something. He scrolled through his phone to pass the time away until he heard a click of the bathroom door. He quickly put his phone down on the bed beside him and looked up. But no one came out.

“George?” He questioned. No answer. Dream raised his eyebrow. His green hues trained on the hallway where the bathroom was.

“Close your eyes.” George’s voice was faint. Almost faint enough that Dream could barely hear him. But Dream obliged, closing his eyes and putting his hands over them as well.

“Are you going to tell me what this surprise is yet?” Dream asked, teasing George slightly. He heard George suck in an audible breath. The brunette was closer, he could tell by his footsteps.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Dream asked another question into the silence of the room. George still didn’t answer. A few more moments of silence past and Dream was getting antsy, shifting on the bed.

“George-“

“You can open your eyes now.” George cut Dream off, finally letting the blonde to see again. As Dream opened his eyes, he slowly raked his eyes up George’s body. Laced legs, a cotton skirt that fit perfectly around his hips, a shirt to match that hung lightly on his shoulders, and perched on top of his brown locks were a pair of cat ears. George was blushing furiously, crossing his arms in front of him like they would protect him. Dream’s cheeks started to heat up as well, his freckles standing out against the reddened skin.

“George.” Dream whispered. He couldn’t take his eyes off the smaller male.

“You look…amazing..” Dream couldn’t help but stumble over his words. He was entranced but the brunette in front of him.

“Happy birthday Clay.” George laughed lightly, feeling what little confidence he had bubble up onto his throat. Dream smiled brightly, motioning for George to stand in front of him so he could get a better look at him. Dream couldn’t wait to get his hands on the smaller male. George obliged, walking closer to the blonde and standing in front of him. Dream reached forward and slowly cupped his hands on the back of George’s thighs, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs.

“You look beautiful.” Dream whispered, looking up into George’s chocolate brown eyes. George couldn’t help the smile forming on his face, the red hot feeling coming back into his cheeks. Dream started to move his hands up further, moving up George’s skirt. George let out a small mewl and Dream smiled. He did that to George. He always was able to get the sweetest noises to come out of the brunette.

“I like the finishing touch.” Dream nodded towards George’s cat ears.

“Hopefully they don’t fall off while I’m fucking you into the bed.” George’s eyes grew wide, his cheeks still pink from before. Dream grabbed a handful of George’s ass and squeezed tightly, eliciting a moan from the smaller male. Dream pulled George into his lap, George straddling him as his skirt rode up.

“I like this side of you, George. Shy, submissive.” Dream pulled George into a kiss. It was hot and heavy, almost needy like Dream hadn’t kissed George in months. George let out another moan into their kiss. Dream bit down onto George’s bottom lip and George opened his mouth to let dream in. The blonde fell back onto the bed so George was on top of him, already grinding their hips together.

“Geeze George. Already?” Dream raised an eyebrow teasingly. George rolled his eyes and brought Dream into another kiss. The taller male flipped the over so he was on top now, trailing kisses all down George’s neck, nipping and biting as he went down. Surely leaving bruises.

“Gosh George you are so hot.” Dream ground out. George let out another moan, tilting his head to the side so Dream had more access to his skin. Dream pulled down the hem of George’s shirt to expose more skin, biting into George’s clavicle. George couldn’t take it anymore. He needed friction. He needed something! The brunette bucked his hips up into Dream. He could feel the smile against his skin. Dream leaned up and gave George that shit eating grin of his.

“Use your words George.” George shook his head. He hated when Dream did this to him.

“Beg for it.” George turned as red as a beet.

“C..Can I..suck you off?” George sucked in a deep breath and hid his face. Dream chuckled lightly, cupping George’s cheek.

“You are so cute when you beg.” Dream got off of George and started to take off his jeans but George stopped him. Dream looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Let me.” George offered. Dream smiled and nodded, patting George on the head. George sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. His nimble fingers started to work at Dream’s belt and then the button and zipper. Soon they pooled around Dream’s ankles and he stepped out of them. George then slipped his fingers into the band of Dream’s boxers and slowly started to pull them down. He was torturing the blonde and he knew it.

“George!” Dream almost yelled, startling the smaller male. George looked up at him with a small smile before yanking Dream’s boxers down to pool around his ankles as well. Stepping out of them, Dream sat down at the edge of the bed and George got down on his knees in front of him. This was Dream’s favorite part. He loved seeing George’s doe eyes looking up at him while his pink lips were wrapped around him. Dream could have came just thinking about it. George looked up at Dream and slowly licked the head of Dream’s cock. He was purposely going slow. He loved making Dream mad. But this time Dream had another plan in mind. He grabbed George by the hair and shoved him down on his dick. George retched and Dream smiled as he made George move. George grabbed ahold of the bed in front of him, letting Dream face fuck him. It only lasted for a little bit before Dream pulled him off and let go of his hair. George looked up at him in confusion.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Dream said with a wicked smile on his face.

“Get up here.” Dream demanded and George obliged, getting on the bed. George started to slip his shirt off, catching Dream’s drift. The blonde grabbed George’s wrist to stop him.

“We are leaving your little outfit on tonight.” Dream growled, a smile prominent on his face. George sucked in a deep breath as he nodded. George laid back on the bed as Dream crawled on top of him, pressing their lips together once more. George let out a light moan as Dream slipped his hands up George’s skirt, pulling down his panties before taking them off entirely. Dream started to palm George, making him cut off the kiss to moan loudly into the silence of the room. Dream smiled.

“You’re so needy.” Dream purred. George tried to hide his blushing face. Dream pushed his skirt up to get a better view of the smaller male.

“I want to hear you scream my name.” Dream said pushing George’s legs up and situating himself in between George’s legs.

“I want to see that beautiful face of yours while I’m ramming you into this mattress.” George flushed a bright red. Dream slowly pushed himself into George, causing both of them to groan at the feeling. Dream kept pushing further and further into the brunette until he was all the way in. He sat for a moment for George to adjust.

“Move!” George begged. Dream smiled devilishly before pulling out and slamming back in. George let out a loud moan, his head pushing further into the pillow and his back arching. George clawed at Dream’s back, surely leaving red scratch marks. Dream slammed into him again and again as George started to babble. They weren’t quite words that Dream could put together but he smiled down at the brunette, placing a small kiss to George’s sweating forehead.

“C..Clay! I…I..I’m gonna cum!” George stumbled over his words. Dream nodded, breathing heavily. He picked up his pace, looking between them as he watched George’s skirt rub the latter’s dick. Dream was close too. A few more and-

“Fuck George!”

“C…Clay!”both males came undone together, Dream filled George up to the brim. George sucked in a deep breath as Dream slowly pulled out of him.

“Holy shit.” Dream laughed lightly as he fell off of George onto his side. George chuckled, rolling over to face Dream.

“Happy birthday Clay.” George leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Dream’s lips.

“This isn’t just going to be a special occasion thing is it?” The blonde asked. George raised and eyebrow.

“Well it’s not going to be all the time.” George chuckled lightly. Dream reached over and fixed the crooked cat ears on George’s head.

“I can deal with that.”


End file.
